


Because You're Mine

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Haunted Septiween 2016 [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: You better stop the things that you do 
  
  I ain't lyin'
  
  
  
  I Put A Spell On You - Screamin' Jay Hawkins





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/gifts).



> Day 7: Spell Casting

It started as a small pressure at the back of his skull, a nagging feeling at the base of his spine. He couldn't explain it or place it, but it was the feeling that he was forgetting something, that he was supposed to be doing something important, be somewhere important.

Days would pass and the feeling would only grow stronger, slowly growing into a nervousness, an anxiety that left his fingers unsteady, his body hyper-sensitive to noise and touch.

He was convinced that he was losing his mind, unaware of the forces pulling his body, the person pulling his strings taut until they were fit to snap under the pressure.

Only when Jack finally came back to Dark, strong arms wrapped around him and pulling all the pieces of his broken psyche together, did he feel whole. Complete.

He pulled Dark close with eager hands and eager lips, drawing him into a bruising kiss and clawing at his shirt, hands latching onto tan skin.

"Missed me?" Dark grinned between kisses, Jack humming out something that could be agreement as he kissed him, a sly grin on Dark's face. He should have tried this spell earlier, he thought idly, pulling the other impossibly closer, not planning on letting him go again anytime soon.


End file.
